conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valente Scale
What do civil freedoms have to do with technological advancement? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) For me is very easy. Any scientifics or technician of the whole world will be more productive if he/she is free, happy and well paid. Slaves were allways less productives than free men. Think in what you can see easily, are there great scientifics or extraordinary scientific developments in Cuba, Iran, Libia, etc.? Have a look to the old Soviet Union. Really do you think that their develop were similar to the free nations?--BIPU 07:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) They are very happy and well paid. It's just freedom of speech that's lacking. Either way, technology is still highly advanced, about the same as western powers, so why does freedom of speech matter? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 15:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I suppose our thoughs about happyness are differents. :) :) :) I cant understand happyness without freedom.--BIPU 19:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Freedom of speech is more of a Civil Advancement; Look at North Korea, they're people are not introduced to the most wonderful thing on Earth; the Internets. The Internet is one of man's greatest achivement, and it is technology. No Internets in Yarphei? No Tech worthy of Equalibrium. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't notice it that way. His citizens are deprived of personal computers and technology and internet access as well as proper education. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You all are spelling equilibrium wrong. It's equIlibrium, not equAlibrium. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) O.O I will be sure to fix that Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It's not that internet is banned, you just have to prove yourself worthy, just like how in your "equilibrium" countries, you have to have money. Also, the statement about proper education, I have no idea about. Yarphese education is insanely intensive (see education article), but just a little biased in the field of history. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Education => Technology -- Technology = Spread of Civil Freedoms (Ex: Libya) -- Spread of Civil Freedoms = Via Technology. See what I mean here? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Civil freedoms are relative. I would say on average, Yarphese people are happier than people in "more developed" countries because there are fewer taxes and less politics to worry about. Let me ask, where would a country that has colonized space but is a dictatorship be placed? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Space Age - Because you need Civil Services in space - Politics don't matter here. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Civil service examinations? Yarphei has that to an extent. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC) That is why every nation on FWNG is marked as Space Age. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 04:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok… What's the point of having politics in a technology measurement? Does freedom of speech/religion really affect technology, is what I'm asking. Yarphei is definitely more advanced than, say, 4chanistan . Yarphei has maybe the most insane education system in the world to propel technological advancement. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Answering your quiestions: Any dictatorship state in space? YES, former Soviet Union, YES, China. Does freedom of speech/religion etc. affect technology? OF COURSE, YES. For example, think in Europe, middle ages. It was impossible to study the human body becouse the lack of religious freedom didnt allow to work with dead bodies. Think in actual IRAN, for example, do you think that a nation that doesnt allow half of their people (women) acces to proper education has the same opportunities than any other? Do you think that if you dont allow a scientific to say, teach or write what he/she want can make good science? Think in the former soviets. They appeared to have a good technology, but time has shown that what they had was a sh**t. Why?? Without freedom you cant assume your failures, and if you dont assume your mistakes, if you cant publish that you have failed and you are veted to tell other peoople what you are doing SCIENCE IS IMPOSSIBLE.--BIPU 18:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The VLA is aware of this. Speech censorship is limited to media that contains political or economic ideas that threaten the government. Universities are stratified so anything that in science is free, with only minor exceptions such as preaching the effect of weather control on the Yarphese climate as bad, as long as it isn't groundbreaking. If you're just Mr. Nguyen with a barometer in your backyard, that's different, obviously no one will take you seriously if you are not in the VLA or a university, but that's not my point. China is a technocracy, and the VLA is steadily becoming one. It's not like scoentific innovation is suppressed. In 1998, Yarphei gave corporations access to secret technology in order to encourage rivals to develop their own. I mean, what's more technological than a technocracy? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure is PRC vs USA in here. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) >.> Oh look it is another rationalist from another nation who doesn't see that anyone can edit it to their liking. '''But why MineCraftian? Because South America wants to contribute something special to the world other than just war or space lasers. Now, If you still hold a grudge after about three days, then you havn't taken the time to look on the ariticle text that any nation may claim to be a seperate on. HOWEVER, South America will formally recognize you as what ever I see you through my eyes. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) This is not a very accurate scale. Freedoms do not have anything to do with tech, short story. And what is defined as civil freedoms for aliens? One question though. . . why does someone else keep putting up USSR for me, and more importantly, why is it rated VI/VII instead of VII (or something)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, I think civilian freedoms have major effects on technology. Did the US government create the iPad? No. Steeve Jobs did. He got that way through good old free marketing, and he was a civilian. If he lived in a communistic society, he would be like a factory worker. Boeing, Lockheed Martin, and other companies are all civilian owned with goevrnment holds. By the By, UP added 4chanistan, USSR, and some other nations. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 23:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I marked USSR like that based on how IRL Russia is. There is very little information on the USSR in FW. '''Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not holding a grudge, I'm just dispelling what Yarphei looks like on the outside. You give the argument that free market is the key to development of technology. What you don't understand is Yarphei is maybe the most capitalist nation in the world outside the EAF and SCOSK. Yes, there's a ton of tariffs with the world outside ASEAN/EAF/China, but that's nowhere near "civil freedoms." Tax rates are low, and easy, meaning less stress and that also affects creativity and thus technology. And don't call Yarphei communistic. People keep thinking that but it's been capitalist for almost 13 years now. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) How about we fix this argument by adding to the article that the scale includes political, civil and human rights development in countries. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Just saying, but Gini has nothing to do with freedom, development, technology. Also, none of them has anything to do with civil liberties. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) @MineCraftian: Umm yeah so you assume that low-freedom countries can't be free market and have innovations and that other stuff? And you also assume that low-freedom countries can't make it to space. That doesn't make much sense. . . DK is right. Or we could use UP's explanation. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) That is why there is harmonious; Harmonious is for nations that do stuff like make sure their people where a certain dress type (Yes it's a law in Yarphei on what you can wear). And here is my point: Would Bill Gates be rich if he lived in a communist country? No, his government would make him give up his money. I'm not saying yharphjei is bad in any way, I am just saying they don't have that much dfreedom. They have tech eqaul to EV, but they're people don't have much freedoms. That is why I made this scale in the first place. So I could give information to whoever atucally wants to play this game to show them the advancement of each nation. I AM NOT SAYING THAT FREE MARKETS CANNOT EXIST IN NATIONS LIKE YARPHEI, THEY ARE VERY FREE MARKET. Have I made my point? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 14:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC)